Pups Visit Sydney
This is a collab between OpenWish and Chase787. Please do not edit unless permitted. The pups visit Sydney, Australia for a holiday yet later on realise that they may still have to conduct rescue missions around the city. As well as that, Rex decides to escape back to Darwin without the group's knowledge in order to lead the crowds away from the city. Original PAW Patrol Show Characters *Ryder *Chase *Marshall *Skye *Rocky *Rubble *Zuma *Everest *Tracker Chase787's Characters *Rex Weathers *Ella Weathers *More will likely be added soon! OpenWish's Characters *Sediment *Jane (Detective) *Wing (Air Force) *Gigabyte *Mint *Penny (Music) *Hydrogen *Poem It was a seemingly perfect day in Adventure Bay. The sun was out and Tracker had managed to stay with the PAW Patrol for 3 weeks! Ryder was carefully planted up in Observatory or Top Floor of The Lookout, writing down some plans when Chase arrived up to greet him. "Everest is here with Jake," Chase reported. "Great! Can you tell Everest, if she doesn't know already, that she'll be staying with us for 3 weeks since Jake recently agreed to do that?" Ryder asked, looking up from his note pad. Chase nodded and headed back inside the elevator. After a couple seconds of being inside it, he finally reached the bottom floor and ran towards Everest who was out talking with Skye and Mint. "Everest! I need to ask you something!" Chase cried as he dashed towards husky. "What is it?" Everest asked as the German Shepherd finally reached them. "Did you know already you were staying for 3 weeks?" Chase asked. "Yeah, Jake already told me," Everest said blankly. "Woah! That's awesome Everest!" Skye cried, "Why didn't you tell us before?" "I must've forgotten to tell you guys, sorry," the purple husky said, mildly embarrassed. Chase looked away, guessing he better let the girls continue talking and wandered towards his pup house. Meanwhile, Rex and Ella were going through old photo's of their youth. They were bringing back so many memories that they had made back in their homeland, Australia. Rex: These are from so long ago. Ella: I know. Then she saw one of their trip to Sydney. They were both outside the Sydney Opera House. Ella: Hey! Look at this one! Rex: Wow! I remember that! Ella: You look so young back there! Rex: I still am young! Ella: Not as young as you were then! Rex: (Sigh) I know. I'm just a wreck now. Ella: Aww! Rex! You're only 4! Rex: Yeah! 2 years older than what I was then! Ella: Well I don't care how old you are! You're still my Rex. {Blushing} Rex: {Blushing back} I know honey. I know. Suddenly, the pup’s tags rang as Ryder’s voice sounded through the speakers summoning them to The Lookout. “Looks like we got a mission, let's go!” Rex exclaimed and they raced to the elevator with the others. Together, the pups ensembled inside it all except for a particular Dalmatian. “Where’s Marshall?” Tracker asked as the Dalmatian rode in on a skateboard he was failing to control. “I’m okay!” Marshall called as he crashed into the other pups. The rest of the team chuckled as the elevator went up towards the changing floor where they all fitted themselves into their uniforms. Afterwards, once they reached the top floor, they all assembled themselves neatly in a line. “Ready for action, Ryder sir!” Chase announced. “Good job on making it pups yet before I begin, I have something big to announce!” the boy said, pressing a button on his pup pad, “We’re going to Sydney in Australia!” The pups all cheered in joy as Ryder continued. “Before we go though, we’ll need to take some safety measures for the Sea Patroller as we’ll be going there on it. I’ll need... Gigabyte and Rocky! I want you two to inspect the boat’s engines in case anything goes wrong,” the boy said, pressing a button on his pup pad. “Green means go!” Rocky exclaimed. “I’m full of gigs!” a Border Collie followed. “Next up I want Mint to make sure we have enough medicine to last the trip! Remember, we have one of the fastest boats around so we may not need much!” Ryder said, pressing another button on his pup pad. “I’m your first and second aid!” the Cockapoo cried. Ella and Rex were excited too. Ella: Rex! We're going back home! Almost. Rex: I know! Only thing is its not our home city. Then Rex had a thought. Rex: Hey Ryder! I was just wondering if the Sea Patroller can take my Mclaren onboard. It's just I'd love to race around the track of home again. It's been ages since I have. Ella: I knew you would ask that! Rex: What?! I've won heaps of racing awards doing that! Ryder: Hahaha. We can definitely arrange that Rex! Rex: Oh yes! Well I'll inspect her to make sure she's all fit for the voyage! Ryder: Sounds like a plan! The pups individually slid down the slide and got into their vehicles before driving off whilst Rex got off his vehicle and carefully inspected it’s engine and other such matters. Ryder was one of the first to reach the ship with his ATV with Ella also inside the ATV as a passager whilst the mouth of the ship opened to let the vehicles inside. After all the vehicles were inside the ship, the pups started to run off towards their errands. “One more to go!” Mint cried as she placed a first aid kit near the back of the ship where her pup house/Ambulance was. Carefully, she wandered up towards the main room of the Sea Patroller near the top where the pups would often gather where Robo-Dog was held on stand by as Rocky and Gigabyte examined the controls. “I just need to put this up there,” the Cockapoo said, pointing towards a small hook near the ceiling. “Fine with us,” Gig said blankly as Robo-Dog barked in understanding, grasping the first aid kit in his mouth and flying up towards the hook before dropping it on it. Rex tightly tied his Mclaren's wheels down so they it wouldn't roll around. He also had some special car oils and polishs for it in the back seat. Rex: Just a matter of time babe. You'll be racing on home ground once again! An old memory past his mind of him winning his first ever offical race! Passing the finish line at 230mph! Rex: Those days are about to be real again. He patted the side of the car before heading to see Ryder. He found him making some last minute checks. Rex: Mclaren's all safe and secured Ryder! Ryder: Great! And I'm guessing you've packed some other bits and pieces for her while we are there. Rex: You know me and my babe well Ryder! They both have a laugh. "They deck has been cleaned!" Marshall shouted as he scrubbed the last pieces of dirt on the ship. "Perfect!" Ryder exclaimed, "Everyone should have finished there jobs now anyways." He swiftly commanded the pups to the main room before making sure everyone had finished up there work. "Now it's best we check we haven't left anything behind before we go," Ryder advised. The pups nodded and scurried away towards their vehicles whilst Ryder carefully opened up one of the draws near the back of the main area. Inside it was one small mattress fitted with a couple sheets, a pillow and 3 spare dog beds. Rex made last checks on his car. Then he and Ella made sure that all their luggage was all in the boat. Rex: I suppose you've got you're best outfit with you incase we go to a special dinner or something. Ella: Sure do! And no doubt you've got your badges and medals with you. Rex: Wouldn't go back home without them! Ella: I'm so excited! We'll have to pop in for a quick visit to Darwin though. To see old friends and all that. Rex: My mother would ground me if we didn't. The both of them swiftly followed the other pups to the area they were just in before where Ryder sat already in his seat. "Everyone got what they need?" he asked. The pups nodded. "Alrighty then, buckle yourselves in cause we're just about to leave Adventure Bay!" the boy called, turning away from the pups before pulling on his seatbelt, "Hit it Robo-Dog!" The robot barked before pressing a couple buttons and within seconds the Sea Patroller was off. "We can unbuckle now," Ryder said, "Remember pups, don't get too attached to living here was we'll likely be in Sydney in 2-5 days!" The pups nodded before unbuckling themselves and running off onto the deck. Rex looked at his ship the Black Pearl as they went past it sitting in the harbour. He saluted before walking out to the front to look at the sea ahead. Rex: Wonder if we'll bump into any large waves while we're out here. Rocky: I hope not! I don't want to get wet! Rex: Hahaha! We'll all go inside if we meet any Rocky! Doesn't that sound a bit more wiser? Rocky: Oh. Yeah, I can definitely agree with that! Rex: I thought so. Meanwhile Ella was sunbathing on the deck with Skye. "I wonder what'd happen if I tried flying off this thing," Wing questioned as he rested his paws on one of the rails. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Zuma interrupted, "you could get lost!" "Yeah," Wing said with a nod as the boat took off towards the outer Pacific, trying it's best to leave any traces of land behind. "I'm gonna get some sleep, cya Wing!" Zuma said, wandering down towards his pup house. "See ya!" Wing cried. Later on, during the evening, everyone came together to have dinner. Which didn't really take long. As everyone was hungry after working all day. Rubble: (Burp) Opps! Excuse me! They all had a laugh. Rex: Man! I needed that! Rocky: Me too! Ryder: I think we all did! Rex: Well, (yawns) I think I'll hit the hay. Ella: (Yawns) Me too. Ryder: I think its time we all went to bed actually. Everyone agreed and all headed to their beds. The pups all yawned as they curled up, letting sleep carefully engulf them. *** It had been 2 days since the pups had left Adventure Bay and now they had already reached the Australian Border Force early in the morning. There, they had their passports checked before they were off again. “We’ll soon be getting a good look at Manly and be entering the harbour!” Ryder cried as they left the border force. “I can’t wait to see the ferries!” Zuma cried. “Oh, it was so long ago when we first saw the Opera House and Harbour Bridge, Rexy!” Ella cried. "Honey. You know I hate being called that!" Rex said in a firm tone. Ella: Aww. Come on! Let it go for once! We're back in our homeland! Rex: Fine! But next time I won't let it pass! Ella: Hey! You should get into uniform! Show pride for your country! Rex: You should too! Come on! Let's go! Rex and Ella went to get into their uniforms. “We should do the same pups,” Ryder suggested, “We’ll be entering the harbour soon!” So everyone went and got into their uniforms. When they all came back, Manly was in good view! Ryder: Look pups! Manly's right there! Everyone raced to get a good look. They were so excited to see the harbour next too! They looked up, suddenly spotting a large ferry that didn't seem to look like a ferry at all! It was painted yellow and green and was three stories tall (counting the captain's area)! "That's the famous Manly ferry pups!" Ryder exclaimed as they drove passed it. "I can see the Harbour Bridge!" Ella cried as it just came into view. "We should probably get into the part where our vehicles are as we are just about to stop as Circular Quay," Ryder advised. The pups nodded before following him downstairs towards their vehicles. There, the Sea Patroller landed in an area previous reserved for Cruise Ships. There, the opening to the ship began to open and Journalists surrounded the area on all sides, willing to interview the team and so they did for a couple of minutes before shooing them away. "Now we can finally concentrate on getting to the hotel," Ryder said with a sigh of relief, "It's really close to here, just follow my lead." They all started following Ryder, but they were quickly stopped by a Journalist. Journalist: Excuse me! But is that Rex Weathers? Rex: That's me mate! Journalist: Your back in Australia?! Wow! Hang on! I need a picture! The Journalist pulled out their phone from their pocket and took a picture of Rex. Journalist: Thank you for your time! They ran off like lightning! Rex: Maybe I should expect more of that. "Yeah," Ryder said with a chuckle as they continued onwards. After a couple more minutes or so, they finally reached the hotel they were to be staying at and parked their vehicles just inside the hotel's carpark. From there, they wandered into the hotel's reception whom they were granted their keys and off they went. When they finally reached their room (which was on one of the highest floors) they were bewildered at the view they were given from the window in the main room. "Wow! I can see the Opera House, the Harbour Bridge and all the ferries taking off and coming in from here!" Chase cried as he stared out the large window. Marshall: This is amazing! Rex: But you just wait until its dark! The whole city looks amazing! Zuma: I bet it does! “Say, have you guys even taken a look to see the rooms!?” Rubble asked. “Ooo! Do they look amazing?” Everest asked. Rubble nodded and led them into a small hallway with 4 doors. 2 where on the sides of it and the other 2 where in the middle. From there, Rubble opened all 4 doors to reveal smelling luxurious rooms fitted with King-Sized beds, a TV and a large window. “Say Ryder, could you take us on the deck?” Skye asked as they re-entered the Lounge Room. “Of course!” Ryder said, walking towards a large glass door that was part of the window before unlocking it to reveal and concrete deck with a silver railing. The deck also housed 2 wooden chairs and a table. “This is awesome!” Rocky cried. “Now, I’m gonna go off to buy some supplies if you need me,” Ryder said, walking out of the hotel room. “Bye Ryder!” The pups called from the deck as he left. Rex: Actually! I think I'll go out for a drive around the city! Ella: Not without me love! Rex: Okay! Let's go! Ella: We'll be back later you lot! Skye: Okie dokie! Rocky: Have fun! Rex and Ella went back down to the vehicles and drove off in Rex's Mclaren onto the city roads. They put on their sunglasses and Ella put in a disc of their favourite music and songs on the radio player. Rex drove onto the highway with the fast going traffic. Rex: I already feel young again! Ella: Me too! They swiftly cruised through the roads, admiring the scenery. "I think I can just see Rex and Ella taking off!" Wing said from the roof of the hotel beside Skye. "Ya know, I'd love to fly through these streets!" Skye yelped. "Same!" Wing called. "How about we actually try doing it?" Skye suggested. "Alright," Wing said, commanding his wings before taking off to fly the streets of Sydney beside Skye. Skye: This place is beautiful! Meanwhile, Rex and Ella had encountered a traffic jam. Rex: Should have expected this really. Ella: I know. Then someone knocked on the window on Rex's side of the car. He wound down the window. Person: G'day! You're Rex Weathers aren't you? Rex: Sure am! Person: Wow! So that journalist wasn't lying! Rex: Wait what? Person: They posted it about half an hour ago! They showed Rex the report. Rex: Oh no. Meanwhile, Skye and Wing were having the time of their life as they flew over Sydney Harbour Bridge only to look around, marveling at the buildings before them. Suddenly, their pup tags glowed as Ryder ordered them back to the hotel room. Swiftly, the both of them flew towards the hotel room and came to a soft landing on the deck. “Rex says he’ll be here soon,” Ryder said as the both of them entered the room. Rocky: Okay. Meanwhile, Rex and Ella were speeding back to the hotel. When they got there, Rex parked the car and he and Ella raced up to the hotel room. Rex: My goodness! If that kind of thing keeps happening, I'm out of here! Ella: I get what you mean! Ryder: Er...Rex! Ella! We need you here! Rex: Oh! Right! The pair got together with the pups. “Sorry to break it to you pups, but we may need to preform a rescue mission,” Ryder called, “A motorboat has gone lose in the Harbour and nobody can stop it!” The pups gasped as Ryder continued. “Zuma! I want you with your hovercraft to drive up to the boat with Gig onboard to fix the boat!” “Ready, set, get wet!” Zuma cried. “I’m full of gigs!” Gigabyte, the Border Collie cried. Rex: You better be careful out there! Sydney is nothing like Adventure Bay! Boats are everywhere here! Ella: That's right! You'd better watch where you're going! Zuma: Don't worry! We will! The 2 pups and one human took off at lightning speed whilst the others watched onwards. “I hope they’re alright!” Rocky cried as he watched Zuma’s Hovercraft prepare to launch into the harbour. Rex: I'm sure they will be fine. Ella: Yeah. They'll save the day miles away from Adventure Bay! "Hey! C'mon, let's see what's on the TV!" Rubble suddenly cried, grabbing the TV remote and flicking through the channels. Rex: I wonder what's changed on TV since we were last here. Ella: We're about to find out! They went through the channels. Things were different from Adventure Bay. So the pups didn't really understand much. W.I.P Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:OpenWish's Stories Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story